Lost Love
by seriouslyfunnysirius
Summary: Two very different people, both suffering from loses, find love in each other. Not your average fic but very moving. Songfic. DG.


**Lost love**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or JKR or Harry or Dan or the lyrics to "We will rock you" Thank you for letting us borrow them.**

**AN: Post Last Battle. PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, HBP spoilers. (One for each book – you have been warned so read at your own risk, and don't flame us for giving away too much of the plot of the HP books).**

**AN 2: Unfortunately this is a ONE SHOT so we will not we continuing the story which may seem odd because of the ending (read and you'll understand) but if we get enough reviews asking for a sequel we might be persuaded. **

**AN 3: Well we were listening to our Queen CD's yesterday and we thought "We will rock you" would fit perfectly with our new plot bunny. As you will see the lyrics fit perfectly…**

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart had one hobby and one hobby only. Whistling. He was currently whistling tip toe through the tulips under his breath.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_

Petunia sprang out between the privet hedge rows, transfixed on the cherry lip gloss coated lips of the whistler. She was drawn to the tune as it had been her late husbands favourite, especially when he was doing masculine activities around the house such as nailing letter boxes, and watering the tulips in the garden.

_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_

Vernon wasn't late in the sense of not arriving at supper on time, he was DEAD! He died defending his favourite son. Of course Harry Potter, The – Boy – who – lived – again – and – lived – for - Vernon, was very grateful as it meant that he could live out a long peaceful life without Voldemort and with Madam Hooch. Vernon's sacrifice had been great indeed.

You got mud on yo' face

Presently, Petunia's concentration was torn away from the lips of her handsome stranger, because she caught her heel in the drain and fell over nearly banging her head.(She fell over because she had been walking backwards in front of the oblivious ex DADA teacher). She had complained to the council several times to have the drain removed as it was a health and safety hazard and in this day of high health and safety hazard standards, one should not discover health and safety hazards lying on the side of the road. She really should sue someone.

But before she could hit the ground she found herself caught in the arms of her handsome stranger.

The scent of cherry lip-gloss was overpowering, she found herself lost in a hazy vision of flowers and cherries and pineapples.

_You big disgrace_

_Kickin' your can all over the place_

"Are you OK?" said the handsome stranger.

"It was lucky you caught me I really should sue, I've been complaining about that drain to the council for weeks." said Petunia faintly.

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

"Yes, it was" Sighed Lockhart, "For me". He said (aside).

_  
Buddy you're a young man hard man_

_Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day_

Gilderoy was so happy with Petunia's voice. He also thought she had the most beautiful nose ever. Although Dobby's was just slightly longer. He instantly fell head over heels for this woman - the drain really should get fixed. Gilderoy could really envision spending the rest of his life with her, unless he lost his memory again. Tricky problem that was.

_You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace_

He was so handsome Petunia could really envision spending the rest of his life with him unless he was a wizard. Tricky problem that was. Remus Lupin, he really was something. She still wondered why he left her every month at the full moon, and came back all bloody and torn up and sweaty after the full moon, and how there was always large footprints leading to and from the garden shed, and his obsession over werewolf films. This was all rather puzzling. Then she discovered his secret, the secret was very big…

Wavin' your banner all over the place

… Lupin was a wizard.

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Gilderoy had had a problematic time losing his memory; he kept getting lost on the way to his dates. And he could never remember their shoe size. Or why they thought he was a romantic, brave, and all round wondrous wizard with a charming smile. He hoped this would not be a problem with his future wife.

Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day

Gilderoy Lockhart was so over come with passion he kissed her very passionately.

You got mud on your face

Petunia kissed him back just as heatedly, and whispered in his ear, "I love you handsome stranger, what's your name?"

You big disgrace

"Gilderoy Lockhart, Petunia, Harry has often talked about you." Said character said. Throwing all caution to the winds he exclaimed,

"PETUNIA WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

_Somebody better put you back in your place_

For once Petunia did not care what the neighbours would think and shouted, "YES, ONE THOUSAND TIMES, MY LOVE!"

We will we will rock you

And they lived happily ever after.

We will we will rock you

* * *

**AN Read and Review, please. We would love to know what you think, and how we could improve, and if we should write a sequel, that is of the highest quality. **

**Thank you to our Muse- Thane Smelory and our Beta CIAM**


End file.
